Meet Again
by satennejyp
Summary: hanya kumpulan Oneshoot yang menceritakan pertemuan kembali antara member SF9 dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak mereka temui/ chap 1 : inseong sf9 x mina gugudan


meet again

Kim Inseong x Kang mina

SF9 X GUGUDAN

Summary : Inseong bertemu kembali dengan Mina setelah project drama mereka sudah selesai.

Inseong sedang duduk diloby FNC entertainment. Ia membuka kamera di ponselnya lalu bergaya dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku harus mempostingnya di twitter, fantasy pasti suka," ucapnya sambil tersenyum senang.

Ia lalu membuka aplikasi twitter, lalu memposting potonya tadi. Dia membaca balasan-balasan dari Fantasy. Ia tersenyum ketika fantasy menyukai fotonya.

Ia pun mencari kata kunci dengan nama dirinya di twitter. Lalu ia melihat-lihat postingan tentang dirinya. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya malu.

"Woah, kenapa adegan ini masih tersebar di twitter," ucapnya kaget.

"Mm dipikir-pikir Mina banyak sekali berubah setelah pertemuan terakhir saat promosi O Sole Mio," lanjutnya.

Inseong dan Mina memang sering bertemu saat promosi comeback terakhir mereka. Tetapi mereka tidak pernah bertukar sapa.

Dan anehnya grup mereka selalu comeback pada waktu yang bersamaan. Mereka memang sering berpapasan, tapi tidak bertatap wajah.

"Dia sangat imut saat comeback terakhir. Tapi comeback kali ini dia sangat--" Inseong menggantung ucapannya.

"Cantik dan anggun," sambungnya.

Cepat-cepat ia menulis kata kunci 'Mina Gugudan' di kolom pencarian. Tetapi ketika sadar, ia langsung menghentikan kegiatannya itu.

"Yak! Kim inseong! Apa kau sadar apa yang kau lakukan? Kau seperti secret admirer sekarang," ucapnya sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

Rowoon yang sedang berjalan melihat hyungnya yang satu itu dengan tatapan aneh. Dengan milkshake digenggamannya ia menghampiri Inseong.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Rowoon khawatir.

"Ha? Oh Rowoon-ah, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Inseong.

Rowoon memperhatikan Inseong dengan tatapan penuh curiga. Matanya memicing.

"Benarkah? Kau kelihatan seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak seharusnya kau cintai," ucap Rowoon sambil menyeruput milkshakenya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, serius."

"Yasudahlah, ayo kita cari member lain," ucap Rowoon semangat.

Inseong hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Rowoon memang orang yang sangat peka terhadap kondisi disekitarnya. Kepribadiannya juga baik. Dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang tampan itu. Tidak aneh jika banyak orang yang menyukainya.

"kajja!"

Mina sedang sibuk mengganggu Hyeyeon yang sedari tadi sibuk berfoto. Hyeyeon yang merasa terganggu langsung memarahinya.

"Eonnie, apa kau tidak ada kegiatan selain menggangguku?" Tanya Hyeyeon kesal.

"Aku bosan sekali, jadi aku mengganggumu," ucap Mina sembari cemberut.

"Yasudah, aku mau melihat-melihat twitter saja," lanjutnya.

Mina segera mengambil ponselnya. Lalu ia membuka aplikasi twitter. Ia mencari kata kunci namanya di Twitter.

"Wow, aku sangat cantik sekali. Sepertinya konsep comeback kali ini sangat cocok denganku," ucapnya dengan bangga.

Ia terus melihat-lihat tweet tentang dirinya dengan antusias. Tetapi ada satu postingan yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Woah! Daebak! Padahal aku sudah bermain di drama lain. Tapi scene ini masih saja banyak yang membicarakan," gumam Mina.

Hyeyeon yang tidak sengaja melihat Mina yang bergumam langsung menghampirinya.

"Eonnie, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" Tanya Hyeyeon sambil merebut ponsel yang sedari tadi Mina pegang.

Mina yang terkejut langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Hyeyeon terkejut melihat ponsel tersebut. Dengan gerakan cepat, Mina berhasil merebut kembali ponsel tersebut.

"Yak! Jangan sembarangan mengambil ponsel orang," ucap Mina sembari cemberut.

"Apa-apaan? Itu kan ponsel manager-nim," ketus Hyeyeon. "Dan woah! Kau sedang melihat apa? Ckck kau menyukai dia?"

"Apa sih? Dia siapa?" Tanya Mina pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Ah~ eonnie~ kau menyukai idol pria itu? Kenapa kau masih mencari-cari video adegan kissing itu?" Tanya Hyeyeon sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Wajah Mina sekarang sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Lidahnya kelu, tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah katapun.

"Eh? Kau bungkam? Kau benar menyukainya? Yak eonnie umur kalian beda 6 tahun loh! Kau yakin menyukainya?" Tanya Hyeyeon serius.

"Yak! K-kata siapa aku menyukainya?" Tanya Mina dengan tergagap.

Hyeyeon memicingkan matanya. Ia melemparkan tatapan curiga pada gadis yang lebih tua setahun dari dirinya itu.

"Lagipula perbedaan umur tidak masalah kan," lanjutnya dengan pelan.

"eonnie? kau berbicara sesuatu?" Tanya Hyeyeon memastikan.

Mina terkejut karena Hyeyeon masih bisa mendengar ucapannya yang sangat pelan itu. Dengan cepat ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo, aku tidak berbicara apa-apa."

"Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar menyukainya! Waktu itu aku juga melihat behind the scene drama kalian. Dan woah! Kau tersenyum sangat manis saat berbicara dengannya!" Ucap Hyeyeon histeris.

Mina hanya bisa bungkam. Ia tidak menyangka maknaenya ini sangat memperhatikan dirinya sampai sedetail itu.

"Walaupun perbedaan kalian sangat jauh dan juga hubungan sesama idol itu sangat tidak wajar aku akan tetap mendukungmu eonnie! Gong Jiwon Sa Jinjin Hwaiting!" Lanjut Hyeyeon dengan mata berapi-api.

"Geumanhae Hyeyeon-ah! Itu tidak semua tidak akan terjadi. Aku memang menyukainya karena dia seperti kakakku sendiri," Ucap Mina menjelaskan.

"Hm? Jjinjjayo? Yasudah, ayo kita latihan saja!" Ajak Hyeyeon.

"Kajja!" Ucap Mina.

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke ruang latihan dance. Ternyata ruangan itu sudah dipenuhi oleh member Gugudan lainnya.

Hari itu ada syuting acara musik MBC Music Core. SF9 dan Gugudan yang sedang comeback tentu saja ada di acara itu. Terutama Mina yang merupakan salah satu Mc acara tersebut.

Mina masih merasa gugup walaupun minggu kemarin ia sudah menjadi mc. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah dukungan dari member Gugudan. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tetapi ada seseorang yang menghalanginya.

"Mina? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mark yang baru saja masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Aku mau menemui member grupku," ucap Mina dengan terburu-buru. "Maaf bisakah kau bergeser sebentar? Aku harus pergi keluar."

"Oh iya," Mark langsung menggeserkan badannya dan membiarkan Mina lewat.

Mina langsung berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Padahal seharusnya ia berlatih bersama Mark dan Ong Seongwoo. Tapi sekarang ia hanya butuh dukungan dari member Gugudan.

Karena terburu-buru ia sampai tidak memperhatikan jalan. Sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf karena menabrak orang. Banyak juga member grup lain yang ia tabrak.

'Bruk'

'Yaampun siapa lagi yang sekarang aku tabrak?!"

"Jeoseonghabnida," ucap seseorang yang Mina tabrak tadi.

Tunggu--

\--Sepertinya Mina kenal suara itu. Suara itu sangat familiar ditelinga Mina. Dengan cepat Mina menengadahkan wajahnya karena orang itu lebih tinggi dari Mina.

"Inseong-ssi? Ah, harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena menabrakmu," ucap Mina dengan tertawa canggung.

"ah Mina-sunbae kukira siapa!" Ucap Inseong sambil tersenyum.

'Pantas saja pendek' - Inseong

'Jangan tersenyum Inseong-ssi!' - Mina

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! aku kan sudah pernah bilang," ucap Mina.

"Maaf aku lupa," ucap Inseong sambil tersenyum lagi.

Hening. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara setelah itu. Dan juga tidak ada pergerakan apapun dari keduanya. Padahal tadi mereka sama-sama sedang berjalan.

"Su-"

"Ba-"

"Kau duluan," ucap Inseong mempersilahkan.

"Mm kau duluan saja," ucap Mina.

"Kau saja."

"Tidak, kau saja."

Lalu hening tercipta lagi. Benar-benar obrolan yang membosankan. Inikah obrolan orang yang sudah lama tidak bertemu? Kenapa tidak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu," ucap Inseong. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Memang. Kabarku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Mina.

Sungguh pembicaraan membosankan. Bahkan mereka berbicara sambil berdiri.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk," tawar Inseong karena merasa mereka menghalangi jalan.

Mina hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu mengikuti Inseong. Lagipula acara masih lama dimulai. Mereka juga sudah gladi resik. Jadi masih ada waktu kan untul mengobrol.

Setelah menemukan tempat duduk mereka langsung duduk. Dan melanjutkan pembicaraan tadi yang terpotong.

"Kau banyak berubah. Saat comeback kemarin kau masih pendek, sekarang tinggimu lumayan bertambah," ucap Inseong sambil tertawa.

Mina hanya menatap kesal Inseong. Hey, dirinya ini tidak pendek. Tetapi hanya kurang tinggi. Harusnya lelaki itu memujinya karena ia sekarang tambah langsing.

"Kau mengejekku? Terimakasih. Tapi kau juga banyak berubah oppa," ucap Mina dan tidak sengaja menyebut Inseong 'oppa'.

"Iya aku tau aku tambah tampan dan sexy," ucap Inseong dengan PDnya.

"Aigo... kau sangat jauh dari kata sexy oppa! Kau terlalu imut untuk disebut sexy!" Ucap Mina sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Inseong tersenyum saat Mina tertawa. Untung saja Mina sedang sibuk tertawa, jadi ia tidak memperhatikannya.

"Yak! Lalu kau apa? Pakaian dan make-upmu itu tidak bisa membuatmu menjadi sexy, kau masih tetap imut Mina-ya!" Ucap Inseong.

"Jjinjja? Heol, padahal aku berusaha keras untuk merubah imageku," ucap Mina dengan wajah bersedih. Tawanya sudah mereda.

"Eh aku hanya bercanda! Kau sukses kok merubah imagemu," ucap Inseong mencoba menghibur.

Mina langsung menatap Inseong dengan mata berbinar. Wajah sedihnya langsung tergantikan dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Jjinjjayo? Hehe.. tapi oppa, kita jadi seperti bertukar image," ucap Mina sambil menatap mata Inseong.

Inseong hanya menampilkan ekspresi penuh tanya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang Mina katakan.

"Kau tahu kan, biasanya imageku imut dan kau cool. Tapi sekarang kebalikannya," ucap Mina menjelaskan.

"Benar juga! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya," ucap Inseong.

Lalu setelah itu terjadi lagi keheningan. Tidak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Hingga akhirnya Mina membuka suara.

"Omong-omong, sepertinya kau kehilangan banyak berat badan," ucap Mina sambil memperhatikan Inseong.

"Iya, aku berusaha mencoba lebih baik dari comeback terakhir. Kau juga semakin kurus saja," ucap Inseong balik memperhatikan Mina.

Mina jadi malu karena balik diperhatikan oleh Inseong. Ia menundukan kepalanya sebentar, lalu mendongkakkannya kembali.

"Aku juga ingin yang terbaik di comeback yang sekarang," ucap Mina tersenyum.

Inseong balik tersenyum. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke lantai. Lalu kembali menatap Mina.

"Pada saat syuting pipimu masih ada sekarang sudah menghilang," ucap Inseong sambil tertawa kecil.

Mina mendelik. Kenapa sih banyak orang yang selalu membahas pipinya. Tidak tahukah kalau dia sangat sensitif jika membahas itu.

"Terus saja mengejekku. Tapi oppa kenapa ponimu terbuka sedikit? Bukannya kau selalu menutupinya? Seharusnya kalau ingin membukanya, buka saya semuanya! Jangan sedikit-sedikit seperti itu," ucap Mina balik mengejek Inseong.

Tetapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Sekarang Inseong malah tertawa dengan keras. Mina hanya menatapnya kesal. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak waras, pikirnya.

"Woah sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikan diriku," Ucap Inseong masih tertawa.

"Heol, kau terlalu percaya diri oppa!" Ucap mina kesal.

Dan obrolan itupun terus berlanjut. Mina kesal karena Inseong terus-terusan mengejeknya. Dan jika mina balik mengejek, Inseong tidak pernah terlihat kesal.

"Mina-ya!"

"Inseong-ah!"

Kedua suara dari orang yang berbeda gender itu langsung membuat Inseong dan Mina menolehkan kepalanya. Mereka menatap kedua orang yang sedang mengatur napas mereka dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hana eonnie?"

"Youngbin?"

"Yak! Mina-ya! Orang-orang mencarimu! Kau harus bersiap-siap menjadi mc!" Ucap Hana sembari menarik tangan Mina.

Mina hanya mengikuti leadernya saja. Dia sampai lupa kalau dia harus menjadi mc. Semua ini karena ia terlalu terlarut dalam percakapannya bersama Inseong tadi.

"Mina-ya!"

Mina menoleh kearah Inseong. Begitupun Hana. Youngbin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung, kaget, dan lain-lain.

"Hwaiting!" Ucap Inseong menyemangati Mina.

Mina hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Hana hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kami pergi dulu," ucap Hana sembari membungkuk. Lalu Inseong dan Youngbin pun membungkuk.

Hana pergi sambil menggandeng tangan Mina. Mereka pergi dengan terburu-buru. Hingga akhirnya hanya ada Youngbin dan Inseong.

"YAK! KIM INSEONG! KAU DARIMANA SAJA DARITADI? KAMI DARITADI MENCARIMU! CKCK TERNYATA KAU SEDANG BERDUAAN DENGAN SEORANG GADIS," bentak Youngbin.

"Mianhaeyo," ucap Inseong penuh penyesalan.

"Mianhae? Yak! Segampang itukah? Kami kira kau pingsan di toilet!" Ucap Youngbin. Terdengar nada khawatir disuaranya.

Inseong hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Dan mendengarkan ceramahan Youngbin.

"Omong-omong tadi itu lawan mainmu di dramamu itukan?" Tanya Youngbin penasaran.

Lagi-lagi Inseong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Youngbin memasang wajah terkejut.

"Yak! Kau menyukainya? Perbedaan umur kalian sangat jauh pabbo! Lagipula kalian kan sama-sama idol! Fokus saja pada pekerjaan kalian! Jangan terlalu dekat, nanti ada media yang melihat," ucap Youngbin setengah berbisik.

Inseong menatap malas Youngbin. Sedangkan Youngbin malah memelototinya. Tetapi Inseong tidak takut dengan tatapan itu.

"Tahu. Aku tidak sebodoh itu! Lagipula kita tidak seterkenal itu," ucap Inseong.

"Karena itulah kita harus menjaga sikap! Kesalahan sekecil apapun, orang-orang pasti bisa melihatnya," ucap Youngbin memperingatkan.

"Iya-iya aku mengerti!"

"Mina-ya, sepertinya benar apa yang Hyeyeon katakan padaku," ucap Hana disela-sela langkah kakinya.

"Hyeyeon bicara apa padamu?"

"Ah bukan apa-apa! Ayo cepat! Nanti kita dimarahi!"

Mina hanya mengikuti leadernya itu. Dan tidak memperdulikam perkataannya tadi. Karena ia harus bersiap-siap mempersiapkan dirinya karena sudah pasti akan dimarahi.

The end

Hai-hai! Ada yang nonton 20th century boy and girls gak? Inseong sama Minanya lucu banget! Behind the scenemua juga manis banget.

Ceritanya aku mau buat pertemuan kembali member-member sf9 sama cewek.

Niatnya sih ntar aku mau bikin : Zuho x Mimi

Chani x Saeron

kalo member lain masih dipikirin soalnya aku gak tau mau ngepairin sama siapa. Kalo Rowoon sih tadinya mau sama Jinkyung soalnya udah dua kali dapet acara bareng. Tapi liat aja nanti


End file.
